Walt Disney High School: Alice's Love Story
by xoxoMeggyxoxo
Summary: Alice Wonders and Matthew "Mad" Hatter are fighting feelings a long with some other Wonderlanders. - I do not own. - If it makes a good story give me ideas on which movie to do next for a sequel.


Hatter  
I let in a big breath as I walked back into my school, filled with bland students and annoying teachers. I smoothed out my blue and red scarf, I traded in for a tie today, when my very best friend Alice Wonders walk up to me. "Alice!" I simply had to pull this petite woman into my arms. I noticed she was admiring my choice of outfit. Brown suit-like coat, green T, my lovely scarf, yellow pants, and of course my hat wich today is a pink top hat. For admiration she certainly had strange facial features.

"Hello Hatter, I saw you yesterday."

"I know," I grab her hand to check her watch, it was broken. Luckily Whitely came towards us, "Whitey, dear boy, what is the time?" I asked as her took out is watch and told me it was nearly eight. And the bell will soon ring, "Its been eight hours!" She rolled her eyes, I left her house at twelve like I usually do and she'd never mind. We got use to eachothers company over the year and a half we been friends. "Whitey, where is the others?" I asked gernally confused, though, if I thought about it they must bein Wonderland.

"Wonderland," said my pale white haired friend. I gave a big smile and took Alice's small hand in mine and we went off to the Drama Department. We call it wonderland due to the unlimited imagination we put into when it comes to our plays.

"I'll cut off your head!" I heard Everna Hearts squeal as we got near the door, Alice was the one to open the door to see who the threat was pointed at. Indeed it was to the very sweet Tia Mouse. The short petite burnett's face was red, maybe due to a slight hangover. She was known to party. Poor doll. Waisting her time with the ones claim to be 'sane'. Ha, I laugh at that word. Who is 'sane'?

"Everna!" I hear Alice yell, only she seems to have courage. I do, I just don't want her to catch fire to another one of my favorite hats, barbarian.

"What Alice?" She seethed. Nasty tone of voice if you ask me, expecially at such a sweet girl like Alice.

"Why are you threatening Her now?"

"She says Romeo and Juliet is a waste of literature."

"Just because you disagree doesn't mean to be so rude with her!"

"Violence solves nothing.." Said my green haired friend, Kadder. March nodded his blonde and brown hair bobbing. I believe I was about to say something before my purple haired friend walked in.

"I've been here the whole time, not late. One bit!" Cash said, it was most likely true. His face held a very large grin. He always seemed to be smiling. Maybe he is madder than I? Nah!

Mr. Dodo, a very odd fellow with long legs and a large nose came in. This man is our Drama Director. Also, our homeroom teacher. Mainly I see no use in school, I am plenty smart for the world, if I may say so myself.

"Hello children." Mr. Dodo squeaked, ah, the old geezer must have catched a cold during our wonderful winter break I spent with my friends.

"Hello," we all said in unision. It was no surprise with Dee and Dom, they always spoke in unison. After the greetings and morning tea we each went to our seat, I sat in my usual place by Alice.

Today Alice's hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a pale blue sweater and white skinnies and black flats. Not my personal style but she was always beautiful. See? I am Mad! Speaking of my very best friend in such a way.

I only met her last year, the first day of school:  
I walked into the quad for a quicker way to Wonderland when I seen a girl drawing the statue of Walt Disney only he had fathers and cartoons coming out of his head, I only know this because I peaked over her shoulder. "My, Oh my! What a wonderous drawing!" Yes, I realize wonderous is not a word.  
"Wonderous is not a word," she giggled and I told her I knew, "I just love silly words. Hippopotamus is a funny word also." I said giggling wich made the blonde giggle also. "I am Mad Hatter."  
"Alice Wonders." Wow, what a pretty name I thought.  
"Nice to meet you Alice."  
"As to you... Mad?"  
"You may call me Hatter."  
"Alright, Hatter then." She gave me a smile, slowly I learned she had no friends, so I simply took her hand and drug her to Wonderland.  
Sense she has been my best friend.

Alice  
I smiled as Hatter looked over at me, he gave me a sweet smile that I returned. He was indeed a good friend. He often held a small smile for me anyways. I only imagined the things he has going in his mind.

See, I don't see Hatter as Mad. To me he is completely sane. The others think of him as Mad and was most likely the ones that started it. He is just.. Hatter to me.

Tia kicked my foot, apperently Mr. Dodo asked me a question. "What would you like to do for the play, its your turn to pick." We often made our own, due to the amount of men and lack of women. "Romance." I said. I have no clue where that came from. Romance?

"YOU can be lead then," Enerva grunted, "I don't want to kiss anyone in this room." She seethed, she can be such a bitch at times. She never realizes that Whitely, poor Whitely, has a thing for the evil Queen.

How heartless is she? I never understood why he liked such a rude female but I suppose no one understood why I have a thing for such a 'mad' man. Of course, no one knows.

"Very well." Mr. Dodo said, romance it is.


End file.
